


Can You Fill the Silence?

by erinor



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 07:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4995733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erinor/pseuds/erinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka Bondevik comes home from a busy day to find out that her somewhat annoying next door neighbor has lost his keys to his apartment. He ends up pleading to stay the night, and Luka agrees. They simultaneously become closer, and things get a bit interesting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Sooooo this is kinda my first time uploading fanfic on here and I really do hope you like it! The format for some of the chapters are pretty bad I've had trouble with my computer and stuff. Please tell me what you thought about the story, and any improvements if any. I worked really hard on this and again, this is my first time doing all of this so yeah. Enjoy :)

"Hmm." Luka paused. She had recently returned from the convenience store, and was rummaging through her pockets. 

 "Aha!" She quickly pulled out her keys and opened the door to her apartment. You see, Luka never really liked living with her family so she had to move out and find a place to stay. Luckily, this apartment was being advertised and Luka thought about checking it out. Sure enough, it was a reasonable price. Her parents even decided to help pay it off for her! 

Either way, Luka entered her apartment, welcoming the scent of pumpkin spice. Oh how she missed her home. 

Luka set down her things and went straight to her room, plopped right down on her bed and went straight for her phone. After a few minutes of checking all her notifications, Luka decided to take a little nap. 

 _I mean a little nap wouldn't really hurt. Besides I worked hard enough today I feel like a need a little treat._ Thought Luka. 

Then she fell straight asleep. 

 

***

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK

Luka woke to the sound of loud knocking at her door. She quickly glanced at the alarm clock to her left. 

"It's 3:42 a.m.?! Shoot I overslept..." Muttered Luka. 

This happens a lot to her. Usually Luka would take a 'nap'. Meaning a sleep fest of 4-10 hours. She quickly got out of bed and rushed to her door, desperate to quiet the knocking. 

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK  

There came the knocking again. Luka peeped into the peep hole in the door, and gave a tiny gasp. It was the next door neighbor!  

And when Luka meant next door, she literally meant 'we share the same wall' next door.

Why would he be knocking at this unholy hour? 

And why Luka's door? 

Luka signed and fixed her hair slightly. She didn't want to look stupid in front of a dude at 3:00 am.  

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNO-  

As soon as Luka swung the door open, a large, blonde man fell on top of her. Literally. On top of Luka. He quickly pushed himself up, only enough to let Luka breath. He loomed over her, his dark blue eyes boring into hers. 

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HE-" Luka began to yell, but was soon interrupted by a flustered man. 

"THANK YOU SO MUCH. I AM SO SORRY BUT I LOST MY KEY AND I HAD NO WHERE ELSE TO GO." He yelled.

"Shh! You are going to wake up the neighbors!" Luka hissed 

"Oh um, sorry." Responded the man. He looked kind of Danish, and the type of person who could easily annoy you. Though Luka wasn't sure how she could tell, she wasn't sure if people could easily tell if someone was annoying just by looking at their face. Maybe it was just her.  

"Now get the heck off me you idiot." 

"Oh, right I'm really sorry about that." Replied the Dane. He quickly scrambled to his legs and offered a hand to Luka. She brushed his hand off and got up by herself.  

"Okay now that you're off me, we need to clear things out." Luka said. She pointed to the couch and said "Take a seat." 

He responded with a quick nod and walked to the couch. 

Luka closed the door and went towards the man.  

"Alright now listen, all I need you to do is tell me why you're crazily knocking on my door at 3:00 am, looking like you haven't slept in 4 years.”

The blond haired man blushed a tiny bit.  

"I um... Well you see, I sort of lost the key to my apartment. And you live right next door and seem like a nice person so I was going to ask you if I could stay the night. Or just until we call a locksmith."  

Luka sighed with annoyance. How does someone lose their keys? Maybe she was over exaggerating, after all it was three a.m. She should be sleeping, not dealing with this.

"Okay," said Luka. "Listen I don't even know who you are or what your name is-"

"Oh it's Mathias. Mathias Køhler." 

"Thanks." Replied Luka bitterly.  

"Now, like I was saying, I don't even know who you are, or what you could possibly doing at 3:00 am. If you're going to stay then you better explain what you were doing and why."

Mathias stared straight into Luka's eyes. 

"Well I was out with my friends and we went to go see a movie. We came home pretty late because we went to a restaurant after. I came home and was rummaging through my pockets looking for my keys. But I guess I must have left them somewhere else because they are nowhere to be found." The man let out a little giggle at the end of his sentence.  

"Well first of all, you're an idiot. And second: fine, you can stay with me until you can get into your apartment again." 

"OH REALLY?! OH MY GOODNESS THANK YOU... thank you um... What's your name?" Asked the slightly embarrassed Dane.  

"Luka. Luka Bondevik. Nice to meet you." Said Luka monotonously. 

"Nice to meet you too, Luka Bondevik." Said Mathias cheerfully. 

"Well since you're going to be here for tonight we might as well find you some place to sleep. I think I have an air mattress in my closet. If you want I can go get it." Suggested Luka.

"Nah it's okay. I can sleep on the couch if you want, I don't mind."  

"Well okay... But another question is, what are you going to sleep in?"

Mathias looked dumbstruck.  

"I um... I could sleep in my clothes." He stuttered. The man sounded so tired. Luka felt bad keeping him awake.  

"Okay well that's fine. We can wash them in the morning and then call the locksmith to come check out your apartment lock." 

"Yeah sounds-" Mathias yawned. "-Sounds good." He said.  

"Okay well I'll let you get some sleep then. Rest well Mathias I'll see you in the morning." Luka said.  

 _This idiot Dane better get out of here quickly because I probably won't sleep a wink. Not while he's here._  Luka thought. 

She walked towards her bedroom, closed the door, locked it (obviously) then proceeded to change and go straight back to sleep, not waking up once until morning.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the whole thing with Mathias and his apartment, Luka allows him to stay the night. Morning rolls around and things are a bit awkward between them. Having an unexpected guest is a lot of work...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! okay so I guess a lot of people liked this little story I have going on! I'm so happy that people are enjoying it :) Only thing is that I'm still kinda a beginner so I do apologize if my work sucks and stuff. I do hope I get better tho! Also sorry for not posting so often school takes up so much time and writers block makes me wanna cry T^T also my computer is being dumb so I do apologize if the paragraphs look weird, sorry! :C

Luka woke to the sound of something being fried. 

She was so hungry that she quickly got up, got dressed, and then proceeded to the bathroom for the rest of her morning routine. 

After she finished washing her face and brushing her teeth, Luka unlocked the door to her bedroom. Sure enough, a certain Dane was in her kitchen cooking to what smelled like bacon, and eggs. How classic. 

Luka walked right up to him with the most pissed looking morning face, said "What do you think you are doing Mathias?"

"Making breakfast for us." He replied.

 _Oh how lovely. He just uses my things without permission_. Thought Luka. 

But Luka didn't stay mad for long. Her stomach was practically screaming for food. 

"Alright fine. What did you make Mathias?"

"Oh just some eggs and bacon. I'm also toasting some bread. I'm thinking of a turkey and cheese sandwich to help fill ourselves up."

"That's great. But next time please tell me before you start to cook. If there'll even be a next time..." Luka mumbled the last sentence.  

"What did ya say Luka? I'm sorry but I can't hear you over the sound of the bacon." Mathias said.  

"Oh nothing. Just try to hurry up please." Said Luka in a louder tone.  

Luka walked over to the cupboard where she kept her plates and bowls.  

"I'll set the table." she said.  

Mathias just gave a nod.  

Luka brought out a couple of plates and glasses, and set the table. She also placed the silverware. 

 Mathias brought the frying pan with the eggs and bacon, slid them onto both plates, then proceeded to get the toasted bread for the breakfast sandwiches. 

 "Um, Luka? Where do you keep your turkey and cheese?"

“Mathias, how do you even know I have turkey and cheese?” Luka responded, sounding slightly irritated.

 After a few seconds of silence, she finally sighed, and then said: 

"In the fridge Mathias." 

Mathias walked cautiously to the fridge. He opened the white door and began to search through the shelves.   

"But like, where in the fridge?" Said the slightly confused Dane after some time used in looking.

Luka sighed yet again with annoyance. She got up and pulled out the turkey and cheese, then handed them a bit forcefully to Mathias.  

"Here, knock yourself out." Said Luka.  

Mathias just giggled then went back to the place where the toast was. He put the sandwiches together, and then put one on his plate, and one on Luka's.  

Luka also decided to bring out the orange juice since they would probably want some later on. Luka then walked to the dining table and sat down, waiting for the Dane to finish up in the kitchen.   

Mathias sat down, then began to eat. So did Luka.  

Luka decided to try the sandwich first. And surprisingly, it was actually really good. 

She dug into the eggs and bacon, then took a rather large sip from her orange juice.  

Once Luka finished, she offered to bring the dirty plates back to the sink. 

She then began to wash all the dirty dishes.  

After a while, Luka spoke up and said "You know, Mathias... You're actually a pretty good cook..." 

Mathias looked back from the table, blushing a bit.  

"Really? My parents used to say it was a stupid trait that I had, it was too 'girly'."  

"You're kidding. Do they really think that?" 

"Yeah it kind of sucks." 

Luka felt pretty sorry for Mathias. Who knew what else he probably went through? Why would it be too 'girly' to be able to cook if you were a guy? That was probably the stupidest thing Luka has heard in a while. It actually made her kind of angry. 

Just then, Luka remembered the lock.  

"Oh Mathias, about your apartment..." Luka said.            

"Oh yeah! Um, you got an iPhone charger anywhere? Mine kind of died last night..." 

"You know you should really think about these things." Replied Luka. 

She then finished up the last dish, dried her hands then began walking towards her room.  

"Hey where are you going?" Called Mathias. 

"I'm going to fix your mistake." Yelled Luka from her room. 

She quickly grabbed her phone, then walked back over to Mathias. 

Luka marked the locksmith’s number then handed the phone to him. 

"Here, now when they answer just tell them everything. Go to the first room down the hall to your right; you can talk without disturbance there." Whispered Luka. 

Mathias just gave a nod. He got up then went down to the room Luka told him to go to.  

After a few minutes of talking (and Luka silently waiting at the couch with her computer), she finally saw Mathias walk out from the room and towards her. And he looked pretty upset. 

"So Mathias, what did they say?" 

"Uh..." Mathias gave a little awkward laugh. 

"Well they um, they said that service is temporarily unavailable, and that they could possibly send someone else in from a different town, though it would cost a lot of money… And that they think service won’t be back up until maybe a week or two." 

 _You have got to be kidding me._ Thought Luka. 

 _No, no, no. This is not happening._ _I can’t be stuck with him even longer than I have to!_  

"Well Mathias. It looks like you're going to be here for a while. And nobody else around here knows about locks. Or keys. Aaaaand I do _not_ feel like paying any large amount of money. I don’t think you do either." Luka said.  

Mathias nodded. 

"Listen,” Luka said. “I'm going to need you to wash your clothes. I'll stay in my room until you're done. Get a towel or something for the mean time. After your done we are going to go shopping for some new clothes because obviously you can't get into your apartment." Luka told Mathias.  

Mathias nodded then went to go do what Luka told him. 

She quickly went into her room (bringing her laptop with her) then shutting the door and locking it, and waited for Mathias to finish up his little job. 

 

             * * *  

Mathias finished his job pretty quickly. Surprisingly. Luka didn't know he could do laundry that quick. If she ever finds a time to ask him, she might find out a few tips on how to do laundry.  

She unlocked herself from her room and went to the kitchen.  

Mathias stood there in his newly washed clothes. (Thank god) 

Luka grabbed a quick drink from the fridge, then went directly to her closet holding her shoes and jackets. She brought out a pair of navy blue shoes, slipped them on, walked to the counter and grabbed her wallet and keys. She then walked over to her front door.  

"C’mon Mathias. We're going into town. Looks like you're going to need new clothes for the next two weeks. You at least have your wallet, right?" Asked Luka. She really hoped he didn't lose his wallet.  

"Yeah I have it... But um..." He faltered. 

"But? What?" Replied Luka. 

"Well you see I only have my license and five dollars cash. I get payed every two weeks and I just got paid two days ago. I use most of it to pay for my apartment. The rest goes to other expenses. But uh..." 

"Well? Go on." Said Luka.  

"I kind of left my credit card in my apartment." 

 _Oh my god_. Thought Luka.  _Are you serious?_   

"Well it's okay. You said you only have five in cash correct?" 

"Yeah."

"Okay well it's alright. Let's just go. Your shoes are in the closet."  

"Okay thanks" said Mathias.  

Luka really didn't understand this man. Who leaves their credit card in their apartment? And how does he end up losing his keys too. And why is the locksmith gone for so long. Like seriously.  Luka's thoughts were just going from this to that. 

She was staring at the wall for little until Mathias came up to her and started waving his hand in front of her face.  

"Hello? Lukaaaaaaaa? Luka!"

Luka snapped her head forward and rubbed her eyes. 

"Are you ready Mathias?" Asked Luka as she set her drink down on the little brown table by her front door. 

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Replied Mathias, beaming.  

"Then let's go." Said Luka. 

They both walked out the door, and went towards the elevator. 


	3. Minor Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello C:  
> Sooooo I guess quite a few people liked this story so far. This chapter is actually kind of awkward-ish. Idk I just haven't really written anything in a while, but it will get better I promise. Computer still wonky, all that fun jazz.

_Oh my god I feel like this is a date!_ Thought Mathias.           

Mathias was already nervous enough thinking about having to live with a girl for two weeks. Especially because it was Luka. 

Mathias had always had a crush on Luka Bondevik. All the little things about her and such. Like when Mathias was opening the door to his apartment he would see Luka come out sometimes to go get her mail and such. Even seeing her was enough for him but living with her?

Well it was a dream come true and probably the worst thing ever.  

What if Mathias screws it up? What if he does or says something that makes Luka mad?

Or even worse to never like him again? It all just makes Mathias anxious. And how would he present himself? All this can literally drive a man crazy.  

Luka turned around to face Mathias. He slightly blushed and was fiddling with his hair a bit. 

"Okay so where do you usually shop?" Said Luka  

"Oh just anywhere really." Replied Mathias.  

He then gave her a list of a few places where he got most of his clothes.  

"Well then we better head off into the mall down town. It might take us a while but walking is good exercise I guess..." Luka said.  

God was she gorgeous. All Mathias could think about was the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, and how she looked straight at you when you're talking or when she's talking, and wow her smile; Mathias’s heart would melt just seeing her smile. And her personality! Everything about her made Mathias feel all warm inside.

In a way, he was a little obsessed over her. That, or he was just in love with her. Maybe both.  

Once they left the apartment parking lot, Luka spoke up. 

"So there is this little café down the street from the apartment. Maybe after the mall we can stop by there to get a quick bite."  

"Hey that sounds great! But um is it any good?" Asked Mathias.  

Luka gave a little laugh.  "Of course it is. If it wasn't why would I recommend it to you?"  

Mathias felt embarrassed already. He could feel his face growing red. Why didn't he think that through? Of course if she is telling you that you should go then she ought to have been there already. Sometimes Mathias felt stupid.  

"Okay well I can't wait then!" He finally said. 

 

 

                       ***

After a long walk (and to Mathias’s poor aching legs) they finally reached the entrance to the mall. Luka held the door open for Mathias. Luka trailed after him.  

"It's been forever since I've been here." Mathias suddenly said  

"Well then I hope you enjoy it now." Said Luka.  

They both walked off to the right and went into the first outlet.  

They went from one after another, after another, and after another until finally, Mathias had found a nice store with clothes that he liked. (Mathias was strict when it came to clothes for him.)  

He made sure the prices weren't too high, and that he didn't buy too much. Luka paid, then they left the store to continue the hunt for clothes.  

After a little while, Luka spoke up. "Hey let's go over here for a little bit." The change was very sudden. She rushed her words, almost sounding desperate. Mathias could tell by the tone of her voice.  

Luka was practically speeding her way down the mall. She turned right and then slowed down a bit for Mathias. He was quick to catch up. 

But then she did something unexpected. She quickly slid her hand into his, fingers laced together... Like a couple.  

Mathias was starting to heat up. He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, and his face was tingling with heat. Why did Luka just do that? Mathias was excited yet confused at the same time.  

"Hey," she whispered. "Let's go to that store over there." She pointed to a little book store off to the left. They both quickly walked in, hand still in hand.  

At this point it was getting better for Mathias. He wasn't as nervous as before, but still a little.  

They finally reached the book store, and walked right inside. Luka led Mathias towards the back, behind a few bookshelves.  

She was panting a bit. Mathias was too. 

She let go of Mathias’s hand and then said "listen, I'm really sorry for doing this suddenly, it's just that..." Her voice trailed off a bit at the end. 

"You see, there were these guys... I knew them back when I was at school. They were jerks and huge idiots..." She gave a tiny laugh. "But they bothered me a lot. It’s all just a big mess concerning them, honestly. I don't want to get involved with them again, and I wanted to get away from them as soon as possible." 

Mathias had mixed emotions after her explanation. How could they be rude to someone like Luka? She may seem a bit serious and kind of shy, but still...

Mathias wondered what they could have possibly did to her. It made him angry, wanting to seek revenge. Making her run in fear from the sight of them definitely means something big must of happened.  

"You know this place seems nice. Why don't we check it out a bit? If you like a book I could get it for you... I mean if you like." Luka said.  

"That sounds great!" Mathias said.  

They poked around the bookstore a bit, pulling out a few books, reading summaries, the usual. 

After 20 minutes of looking at books, Luka came around and began to speak to Mathias.  

"Hey I think you would like this one." Luka handed Mathias a large blue book. Mathias read the title.  

"Eragon? I've never seen this before... When did it come out?"  

Luka peeked inside the book cover.  

"2003." 

 _How could I not have heard of it?_ Mathias thought. 

"Sounds great! It looks like it's about dragons so why not. Fantasy is my favorite. But uh, how did you know I liked fantasy?" Mathias quietly asked.  

"You just seemed like a person who would like fantasy." She replied. She smiled a bit at the end of her sentence. Of course, Mathias blushed a bit.  

"Well why don't we go pay for this, then we can get going from the mall. I'm pretty hungry. I assume you are too, right?" Said Luka.  

"Yeah. I'm pretty hungry." Mathias laughed. 

They went and paid for the book, and exited the store. But Mathias noticed something from the corner of his eye. It was a couple of guys that seemed to be coming closer. Mathias then realized that it was probably the guys Luka talked about. The ones she was trying to get away from.  

He quickly looked over at Luka and sure enough she had already noticed them. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she was... Trembling.  

"How did they find me?" She muttered. 

"Here, I'll block their view from you. Stay close to me, that way if they try anything then I'll be right there". Mathias said.  

She hesitated, then scooted closer to Mathias, and sure enough he started to blush. How awkward can he be? He’s only trying to help her not make a move. They then started to walk away from the bookstore. Mathias looked back. 

 The guys were trailing right behind them.  

 _Crap!_ Thought Mathias. They needed to hurry. 

"Luka I'm so sorry." Mathias whispered. 

He put his arm around her waist and pulled her to his side. He began to walk faster than before, pushing her along. They both walked off towards the food court behind a couple plants and tables. 

The men had followed them. Just as Mathias planned. As soon as they came close, Mathias turned around.  

"Listen you idiots I have no idea who you are, but I've noticed you've been following us around all day. If you have something to say then say it. But don't you keep coming after me… an-and Luka…" Mathias was defiantly blushing now. Luka seemed unaffected. God he seriously needed to stop.

"I only wanted to... Talk with Luka. You see we were pretty good friends of hers, and we felt like we needed to meet up again, talk things out, all that stuff. He said.  

"No. You don't want to talk. Leave me alone I don't want you in my life anymore okay. I will call the police if you don't leave me alone, _alright?_ " Luka said. She was raising her voice a bit, and some people were looking at them. 

"Fine. Do whatever you want. I only wanted to talk. Whatever then." They seemed to have been affected by the sudden attention of the nearby people, and the firm voice Luka used. It sounded pretty intimidating to Mathias.  

"Let's go." The pale man said. His two other buddies followed after him. 

Luka was shaking real bad. Mathias could feel it.  

Oh my god wait... Mathias suddenly thought. He was still holding Luka around the waist! 

He quickly let go of her. She was very pale and looked like she was about to cry. He had never seen her like this before.  

"Hey Luka. It's going to fine. I'll be here don't you worry. Um why don't we go to that little café you were talking about earlier?" Suggested Mathias.  

Luka nodded. They then walked around until they found the correct exit, then started to walk to the café. 

 

                            ***

 

After another long walk back (again to poor Mathias’s legs) they finally made it to the café Luka had suggested. 

Mathias held the door open for Luka and she gladly slipped inside. He came after her. 

"What would you like?" Luka asked Mathias.  

"Um just... Just get me what you're getting please." Mathias said.  

Luka just nodded and patiently waited in line until it was her turn to order.  

"Hello. I would like 2 orders of..."  

Mathias started to think. This whole day was crazy. The mall as crazy. Those guys... Yeah those guys were crazy. Mathias further thought what really happened to Luka back then. Maybe... 

"Mathias!" Luka snapped. She was standing in front of him, looking a bit agitated. 

"Finally. I've been trying to get your attention! C’mon lets go get a table." She made her way to a little table for two next to the window. It seemed pretty nice to Mathias. Very beautiful in a way.  

"Oh hold up, the coffee is ready." She said. Luka had made her way back to get the two coffees on the counter. She rushed back and quickly sat down.  

"Is this... A latte?" Mathias asked.  

"Well of course. I like them here, they're pretty good. Try it." Luka said.  

"Okay." Mathias replied.  

And he tried it. Mathias brought the cup up to his lips and took a little sip from it. Nice and warm, sweet yet strong. Just the way he liked it. 

"Luka this is amazing! Why haven't I been here before?" Mathias exclaimed. He was pretty excited, especially because things were turning out better on their 'date'. Er, that's what Mathias liked to call it, even though in Luka's terms it probably wasn't.  

Mathias finished up his coffee pretty quickly. Luka seemed to be taking her time.  

"It's pretty cloudy today. I checked the weather on my phone this morning and it was an 80% of thunderstorms today."  Mathias said after a brief moment of silence. 

Luka quickly looked out the window. Her eyes widened a bit.  

"Yeah maybe we should get going now. You know, before the rain hits us." She said.  

Mathias nodded. "Sounds goo-" and right at that moment, before Mathias could even finish his sentence, the sound of thunder rumbled through the sky. It was very loud, and it made some of the tables shake a little bit.  

"Mathias, I really think we should get going." Luka said quietly.  

"Yeah." Mathias said rather slowly while looking out the window.  

"Your place is just down the street isn't it?" He asked.  

"Yeah..." She replied.  

"Okay then let's get going." Mathias said.  

They both got up, then left the café. Mathias was getting worried. The clouds looked dark; not a good sign.  

 _I wonder if Luka is scared of thunderstorms. Mathias thought. I mean it's not a bad thing, everyone can get scared at some point. But she seems really tough, I think._   He thought. 

He glanced at Luka. She seemed to have kept a straight face ever since they left the café. Maybe she wasn't scared. But now that Mathias thought about it, not a lot of people are really scared of them anymore.  

They finally got to the entrance of the apartment. At that exact moment, it began to rain. It wasn't that bad, just a few droplets here and there. 

They both got inside, and Luka started to walk towards the elevator. Mathias followed. They both got inside, waited a few seconds until the doors closed, then continued to wait until it got to the designated floor.  

After it stopped, Luka and Mathias both got out and went down the hall to Luka's door. She unlocked it, then went inside. At that moment, a flash of light illuminated her room. A crack of thunder could be heard for miles. Luka flinched a bit. Mathias didn't do anything.   

"Well it looks like it's going to be a big storm." Luka said.  

"Yeah I guess so." Mathias said back. He put the things they bought down on the table, then started to rummage through a few bags. Luka went somewhere off into her room. Mathias finally found the plain t-shirt and boxers (Luka insisted on buying him a t-shirt for pajamas, even though he never used a t-shirt.), pulled them out and went to the bathroom down the hall. 

Mathias quickly changed and got out.  

When he got back into the living room, he checked his phone.  

"It's already 9:26..." Mathias mumbled to himself. That was pretty late, even though it was only Saturday.  

Mathias decided to go check on Luka to see if she was okay. Another flash lit up the room, and a huge crack of thunder boomed so loud, some of the furniture rumbled. Mathias was pretty freaked out, and he assumed Luka was too.  

He walked over to her door and knocked ever so lightly.  

"Hey, Luka? You okay in there?" Mathias called out.  

"Yeah I'm fine. Go to sleep you dummy it's late." Luka replied.  

Mathias giggled a bit.  

"Okay well sleep well and um, call me if you need anything." Mathias said back to her.  

"Okay. Now go to sleep." She said, sort of lazily.  

"Yeah." Mathias mumbled. 

He stalked off to the couch, jumped on top of it, pulled the blanket over his body and just listened to the rain.  

He then drifted off into a deep sleep. 

 

 

After about 4 hours, Mathias woke to the sound of rain and hail rattling the window in Luka's apartment. It seemed pretty serious. He quickly got up and peeked outside the window. It was pretty dark outside, but Mathias could see that the hail was small. He then went back to the comfort of the couch and pulled the blanket over his head and stayed like that for maybe five minutes. Sleeping through a storm like that wasn't easy.  

Then it suddenly stopped hailing, and the rain was reduced to a light pounding.  

"Dang that was a rough storm" Mathias called out from the living room. 

Luka made no response  

 _Would it be worth it to go into her room? I mean it's only to check up on her... It was a pretty bad storm I mean a lot of people are scared of storms... And she probably woke up too, being that the storm was really loud_. Mathias thought. 

He was also hoping that maybe, just maybe she would ask him to stay with her. Even if it was for a little bit. Even though Mathias was also scared of storms too. He just didn't want to show it since he's around Luka.  

Mathias decided to just go for it. Maybe it would strengthen their relationship. Whatever relationship they had. 

He got up from the couch and quietly walked up to Luka's door. Suddenly, a bright flash of lighting shone through the room, and the loudest crack of thunder boomed in the sky. 

Mathias heard the bed sheets rustling from the door. 

He burst into the room, and said: "LUKA! Are you alright that was a pretty big thunder crack."  

Luka peeked her head out from under her blanket.  

"Just peachy. Why are you awake, and why are you in here?" She replied.   

"I was uh, just checking up on you..." Mathias stuttered.  

Another lighting flash and thunder crack made Mathias flinch a bit. He hoped that Luka didn't see.  

"Stop pretending Mathias. It's obvious you’re afraid." Luka said suddenly.

Mathias was a bit awestruck. How did she notice? 

"Okay this is really weird... But you can... Come and um... Lay down here if you want." Luka mumbled.  

Mathias was honestly kind of grateful. One because he was pretty terrified of the storm outside, and two because his wish came true. He got to stay with Luka. 

Mathias went and closed the door, and walked slowly to Luka's bed. He moved the blankets ever so carefully, and slid inside the bed.  

Mathias decided to inch a tiny bit closer to Luka. But that was it; Mathias wasn't going to make any moves on Luka. Not yet.  

"Listen, don't try to do anything or I will kick you out of my apartment." Luka muttered from the other side of the bed. Mathias stopped fidgeting and scooted a few inches away from Luka. He seriously needed a place to stay and he was pretty sure that none of his friends would let him stay with them.  

Another roar of thunder rippled across the sky. Lightning was flashing through the blinds in Luka's bedroom. All Mathias could hear after that was his own heartbeat. It was going pretty fast, and it was probably really loud. Mathias was feeling a bit uncomfortable at the moment; if only something could happen so that the two of them could get together.

That's when Mathias decided that he couldn't take it any longer. 

"So, Luka..." He whispered. 

"Yes?" She mumbled sleepily. 

"I...I..." Mathias was stuttering. Why couldn't he just get the words out of his mouth?

But before Mathias could even think of anything else, Luka scooted closer, and closer, until she was finally so close to Mathias, he could hear her breath. Yet she wasn't touching him.

"Listen you goofball... You may be annoying but you're probably the best company I've ever had... So, thanks I guess." She whispered.

Mathias probably never really blushed the same way he did right then and there in all his life.

"I-I... Luka-" Mathias stuttered.

"Shh" Luka mumbled. "I just wanted to get that off my chest. I'm-" Luka yawned. "-I'm really tired Mathias and I want to go to sleep."

Mathias suddenly felt really bad for her. He kept waking her up just because he was scared. He never stopped to think about her.

"Yeah, we should sleep now. Goodnight Luka." Mathias said back to her.

Luka gave no response. The storm had calmed down, so it was just silence now. Mathias then drifted off into sleep once again


	4. Friends... Maybe More?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. Uh, this chapter is wonky. Also, I think the format is okay now... I'm still not 100% sure
> 
> Also uh, little mention of an abusive relationship. Just a tiny phrase...

Luka woke up refreshed. Needless to say, that storm actually freaked her out. She thought she wouldn't be able to sleep last night because of it. But it turns out, Mathias was the only one who kept her awake for a little while.

Oh god. Mathias.

Luka never thought the words would come out of her mouth. She was half asleep after all, and she usually does embarrassing things when she's like that.

But this time it's different. She did mean it, the whole "you're the best company I've ever had" thing. It made her feel weird, just by thinking about it.

_Why did I ever say that out loud? I guess he thinks I'm a creep now_.

If people could potentially 'shrug' inside their heads, Luka was doing it right now.

Either way, Luka sat up from her bed, only to notice a soundly sleeping Mathias right next to her.

_Oh crap_. Luka thought.

_Why did I EVEN LET HIM IN MY ROOM_. Luka was yelling in her head, even though it's impossible to raise your voice inside your mind.

She was starting to panic now. She just met him, and they couldn't be that close already!

Just then, Mathias rolled over to his side facing Luka, then shifted his head up. His eyelids flustered open to see a morning faced Luka.

She swore she saw Mathias blush a bit. He then said,

"Morning." With a smile on his face.

Luka was probably blushing too. No one has seen her in the morning, and she certainly would never want this guy to see her.

She quickly got up from the bed, turned and practically ran to her bathroom. She locked the door, then proceeded to tend to her morning routine.

She heard ruffling of the sheets, then footsteps leading towards the doorway. The door shut, and Luka was left alone in her room. (Even thought she was still in her bathroom.

_Thank god_. She thought.

Luka started to remove her pajamas, and everything else basically, and proceeded to walk into her shower.

 

 

***

 

After about 10 minutes in the shower, Luka finally finished.

She grabbed her towel, wrapped it around her body, and went straight towards the bathroom door.

She cracked it open a few centimeters, and scanned her room for any sign of Mathias. Nothing caught Lukas eye, so she walked out of her bathroom.

She changed, unlocked her door and went straight toward the kitchen.

Of course, Mathias was standing right by the stove, making pancake batter. Your typical Sunday morning.

"Hey!" Exclaimed Mathias. He seemed pretty perky this morning.

"Hey." Luka responded, slightly annoyed.

"I thought I told you to ask before you use. Now it's even dirtier, and it'll take more work to clean it."

"Oh um, sorry Luka. I forgot." Mathias said, looked a bit embarrassed.

"Hey it's cool. Don't worry about it." She replied.

Luka walked over to the cabinets and began to take out the cups and plates. She set them on the table, and got the silverware.

Mathias had already finished with the pancakes, and had taken out the syrup from the fridge. Luka sat down, and waited for Mathias to come over with the pancakes. He came over, placed the pancakes on the plates and started to eat along with Luka.

"So Mathias, what type of job do you have?" Luka suddenly said, surprising Mathias.

"I, uh, um..." Mathias stuttered. Luka felt bad, she had just sprung that question out, and Mathias wasn't prepared.

"Okay well since you suddenly can't speak, I work at the cafédown town."

"Oh so that's why you recommended to go there yesterday." Mathias said.

"Yeah I basically got us a discount there. It's really nice, you get good benefits and stuff. Plus it's local so it's easier for me to get there." Luka said.

"Well that seems nice. Sorry for that answer-" Mathias giggled a bit,

"-but I'm uh, I'm actually an author…" Mathias sort of mumbled the last bit of his sentence, making it more difficult to understand what he was trying to say.

"Mathias I can't understand you. What did you say?" Luka responded a bit forcefully. Mornings weren't her favorite.

"I said, I said I'm an author."

Luka was really surprised. Like, really surprised. Mathias was an author?

An author?

"Mathias..." Luka mumbled.

"That's... Amazing! What have you written so far?" She asked.

Mathias seemed quiet. _Unusually_ quiet. "I uh, I've written some stuff that I'm not proud of." He responded.

Now Luka really wanted to know what he's written. "Like...?" She asked a bit forcefully. Mathias stayed quiet. Luka started to stare at him, hoping that he would break and give in.

30 seconds…50 seconds...

"Okay fine!" Mathias finally exclaimed.

"I wrote the book 'Of things not seen' under the pen name Jacob Lykke." Mathias finally explained.

"You, you wrote 'Of things not seen?'" Luka questioned rather shyly.

In reality, Luka was awestruck. 'Of things not seen' was a really good book. It was actually one of her favorites.

"Mathias... I never knew you could write romance..." Luka mumbled. She could feel herself blushing.

Mathias’s face was so red, Luka immediately felt sorry for him.

"I um, I just... I don't know." He replied.

After a few moments of awkward silence, they both got up and went to put their dishes in the sink. Luka made it there first, only to be bumped by Mathias.

"Oh I uh, sorry Luka." Mathias stuttered. His face turned red again.

Luka was blushing too. The romantic tension was strong. Luka was confused. Wait, romantic tension? Luka never really felt anything for Mathias... It was probably just mixed feelings. This whole weekend has been crazy for Luka so these feelings weren't enough to surprise her. Then again, she was also kind of sleep deprived, which usually makes her emotions four times stronger and weirder than they should be.

She then decided to speak up.

"Listen Mathias... Things have been real crazy this weekend. None of this was planned and it's all just a mess. I'm really frustrated and I don't know what to do. I think maybe we should just go out to eat somewhere or whatever. Just to relieve the stress."

Mathias seemed quiet for a moment.

"Yeah that sounds good." He replied.

"Alright. Well, be ready in 15 minutes. There is this great restaurant nearby and I think you'll like it." Luka said.

Mathias just nodded his head.

Luka then walked to her room and shut the door. She flopped onto the bed and just laid there, alone with her thoughts.

In reality, Luka just wanted to spend some quality time with Mathias. Maybe she could give him a chance. They could surely become good friends; something she hasn't had in a long time.

Or maybe it's because Luka started to develop some feelings for him. Possibly the tiniest hint of romantic attraction. That, or she just felt like he needed someone there for him.

All the thinking made her feel sleepy, and the warm blankets weren't helping. She suddenly felt extremely comfortable, and her eyelids grew heavy with drowsiness. Luka then fell asleep, completely forgetting the 'date' she had planned with her new friend (she hoped).

 

                                            ***

A muffled voice broke the silence, jerking Luka awake.

"Luka?" It sounded like a man. "Luka... I'm coming in."

Suddenly, the door burst open, revealing a concerned looking Dane.

"Luka I'm so sorry but you have to listen to me!" He exclaimed. Luka slowly sat up, waiting for her eyes to adjust to the pool of light coming from the doorway.

"Hey, some person came by the door," Mathias explained.

"I didn't answer, and I figured you fell asleep so I just quietly peaked through the peep hole at your door. I think it was a guy, and I didn't know what to do. So I just stayed quiet and then after a few minutes I checked to see if they were still there but I guess they left..." He said it to quickly, so all Luka heard was that there was someone looking for her. She began to panic, thinking ‘ _Why does this happen to me I just want to live a normal life with normal friends and normal things._ ’

"Luka...?" Mathias asked softy. His face was full of concern, something she hadn't seen in a long time. He really _was_ worried. 

"Luka, is there something you're not telling me?" He said in a soft voice.

Luka quickly glanced at the wrinkled bed sheets.

But that's when Mathias did something unexpected. He brought his hands up, brushing Lukas hair out of her face. He then cupped her cheeks in his hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Luka, what is going on? I know we've only met each other a few days ago, but this is serious. I-I care about you..." His voice faltered at the end.

At that point, Luka was just so frustrated and sad, just everything in general. It was slowly consuming her and her thoughts. But this was, this is different for her. She finally had someone to talk to, someone that actually wanted to be her friend.

She felt a lump form in her throat. Then tears flooded her eyes, and began to streak down her cheeks.

"Mathias...” Her voice cracked.

"I just..." Mathias wiped the tears from her face, and then pulled her close to him. Luka wasn't even fazed by it, she just felt happy that someone actually cared. Mathias held Luka close to him, and let her sob into his chest. He would tell her it's alright, or it'll be okay. Kind of the only things you can say while a person is crying.

Eventually, Luka pulled away and wiped her face. 

"Mathias, I'm just frustrated right now." Luka whispered. "I'm-I’m sorry for putting you through this."

Mathias brought his gaze up to her face.

"Hey, it's okay. Everyone has their days. I would be lying if I said I didn't. But I'm always here so you don't have to feel alone." He replied. Luka avoided making eye contact.

"Listen.... The guy, Levi, well we used to be really close, especially back in high school. But after a while he took things too far, demanded too much from me. It got to the point where I couldn’t get near him…” Luka took a shaky breath.

“A-and he started to hit me every time I would do something he didn’t like. Things got complicated and I just thought it would be best if I just left. I transferred schools but he ended up finding me again, and now I’m pretty sure he’s mad. He wants to hurt me Mathias and I don't know what to do. I would call the police but he hasn't done anything now that serious-"

"Luka, he stalks you! _He hit you._ You can't just not call the police on that guy, he could, and probably will seriously hurt you."  Mathias said, cutting Luka off. She looked surprised.

"Mathias, I just can't..." Luka whispered. "If I do then he’ll find me again… I can't run away from this I don't know..." Her voice cracked again. Mathias grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Then we'll get through it together." He paused, then looked squarely into Luka's eyes. "I will not leave you alone. Not while that guy is around, okay?" Luka nodded slowly, more tears streaming down her cheeks. At that moment things seemed okay for her. Like some weight had been lifted. But things had started to take a different approach.

 Mathias leaned in closer, still holding Luka's hand. Her heart started to beat faster and louder. She watched as Mathias slowly inched closer and closer. He tilted his head to the side, and kissed Luka.

It completely took her by surprise. No one ever did this before, and it was awkward. But she liked it. Her eyelids shut and she melted into her emotions, letting the moment seep into time. Mathias’s lips were so soft, it felt incredible. He soon pulled away, blushing. Luka was also blushing furiously. That was her first kiss, and it was from a guy she met a few days ago. Which made it sound weirder than it really was.

Then Mathias suddenly got up and started to leave the room.

"Mathias, wait!" Luka said. He continued to walk. She caught a glimpse of his face and it was still bright red.

"I'm so sorry." He said, barely audible. He shut the door behind him-leaving Luka alone on her bed-in complete darkness.


	5. It's Not Over Yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm glad some people are actually liking this. (my writing can be terrible) I finally got 100 hits! (I think right now it's at 107 but you know what I mean) I do apologize that this chapter is very short. Oh and I will occasionally change the point of view between Mathias and Luka so sorry if it gets confusing.

_What the heck was I thinking?!_ Mathias thought. Nothing seemed worse than what he just did with Luka.

He walked straight towards the couch, flopped right down and pulled the grey blanket over his head. None of that should have ever happened, no. None of this should have happened. Mathias couldn't get the moment out of his head.

Luka, him and Luka... Her lips were so soft... Mathias died thinking about it. Her eyes, her smile. The way she clutched his hand while he held her, it was all enough to just give Mathias a heart attack. But... No it wasn't right. Mathias knew he should have never kissed her like that. Not forced. The moment seemed so right yet so wrong. He was so confused...

Mathias wanted to see her again. He wanted to apologize for bringing her into the whole mess.

He began to feel tears welling up in his eyes, and his nose starting to run.

But at that moment, the door to Luka's room swung open, slamming the wall behind it. Mathias shot straight up and pulled the blanket off his head, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Luka ran right out of her room, heading straight towards the door.

Mathias got up from the couch and speed walked up to Luka, who was fumbling with her shoes.

"Luka, what?" Mathias questioned. But before she could answer, she swung the apartment door open and ran down the dimly lit hall towards the tiny elevator.

Fear of waking up the other neighbors, Mathias quickly went back into the living room and brought out the bag of clothes Luka had bought him. He pulled out a pair of jeans, socks and a t-shirt. At that point Mathias probably broke a world record in how fast a human male could change. He pulled on his shoes, and ran out of Luka's apartment, shutting the door behind him.

Mathias tore down the hallway, stopping abruptly by the elevator. He jabbed his finger into the worn out down arrow, and anxiously waited for the elevator to ding and open its doors. After a few seconds, it finally showed up. Mathias quickly slipped inside hoping he wasn't disturbing any neighbors.

 

*** 

 

 

Mathias sprinted down the parking lot, scanning the horizon for any sign of a woman. So far, nothing caught his eye.

_Luka, why do you have to do this to me?_ Mathias thought. Surely Luka was just upset over everything that happened. Leaving the house for a little would be okay. But not right now. Because the guy that was looking for Luka was probably still out there.

And Mathias had a bad feeling that something happened to Luka


	6. You Can Keep a Secret Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I'm very sorry for the long wait I've been really busy with stuff. This chapter is short and I apologize. It's an 'okay' chapter I guess.

The air was cold and crisp. It burned her lungs as she ran downtown, through different streets and back again. At this point, she was just trying to get as far away from Mathias as possible; not even thinking about where she was going.

Finally, about a few blocks down, Luka stopped to catch her breath. The sidewalk seemed to spin beneath her, causing her to stumble a bit. She was breathing heavily, and could feel her leg muscles burning. Once all had passed, she realized that she was nowhere near home. Probably a few miles. No, probably just a few blocks from her apartment. Who knew?

 Luka took out her phone from her pocket. She pushed the button on the side, and the screen lit up. "Ten percent..." She muttered. "Not enough to help me get to the nearest bus stop..."

Luka turned around. Beside her was a metal fence, the type they use to cover alley ways and enclose dogs. They had gnarled green vines and a few tree branches stitched through the holes. She then realized that she was by a park.

The sun was a large golden orb, dipping down on the horizon. The sky burned with vibrant colors as the sun fell.

Once Luka had finally regained her energy, she walked alongside the old metal fence. The vines seemed to go on and on, causing her to wonder how big this park could be. She finally reached a corner where the fence broke, and revealed a little clearing. It had a pond and trees swooping downwards. The light from the sunset reflected off the ponds clear water, causing a beautiful reflection of red, orange, and yellow light.

Luka walked towards a tree near the pond. She sank right down and leaned her back against it. A little breeze swept the area. It felt all too good after what happened. She was still trying to cope, but it wasn't really working. Her feelings had gotten the best of her; probably due to all the anxiety she's been having lately. Hey, sometimes it does things to you.

"Mathias..." She mumbled. _Why?_ She thought.

 

*** 

 

The sky had transformed into a deep purple abyss. Luka still sat by the tree watching the pond as time passed. She pulled her phone out and checked the battery percentage. It was now at 7%. _It's not going to last very long..._ She thought. She still didn't know where she was, and how she was going to get back. In reality, it actually scared her.

_What the heck was I thinking?_ Luka questioned herself. In all honesty, running away from her own house probably wasn't the best choice. But the moment just gave her that instinct to run. Run as far away as possible from him. At that moment, Luka's phone rang. She studied the white numbers displayed on her screen. She hesitated for a moment, wondering who it could be. Then one name splayed across her mind. _Mathias_.

Luka swiped her thumb to the right, answering the call while hoping that it wouldn't take up the last bits of her battery. She took a deep breath.

"...Hello?" She said quietly.

"Hey, it's Mathias. Is this Luka Bondevik?" Replied the caller. Luka felt relieved to know it was Mathias calling, but was also a bit nervous. She wasn't really ready to talk to him again.

"Yeah this is Luka." She spoke slowly.

"Hey, listen, where are you? I've been looking all over town for the past hour."

"That's the problem..." Luka responded. "I actually have no idea where I am."

The line was silent for a few seconds, until: "Luka, why?"

She sighed. "I-I don't know Mathias... I just couldn't handle it, I guess." Her voice trailed off.

"Just stay where you are. I'll try to look for you. And be careful, I-" the line suddenly cut off. Luka glanced at her phone. _Great, it died_. She thought. _But, what was he trying to say? It sounded important. God, why does this happen to me?_

Luka noticed a few fishes popping their heads up from the water. It reminded her of when she was little and her parents used to sit outside while she threw bread into the pond water at her house. The little fish would poke their heads up and swallow the pieces whole. Those where the good times. The time her parents weren't so... Neglectful.

Luka sighed once again. Things were hard right now, and she just wished she could get a break. Maybe, just maybe running out of the house wasn't the best idea. Well, at the time it seemed like it was. Oh well, now she learned her lesson.

The breeze swayed Luka's hair. She shivered. Who knew it could get this cold in June. She began to remove the cardigan she had on, and formed it into a messy pillow. Luka then huddled her legs to her torso, taking up as less space as possible, and to keep warm. She pulled part of the cardigan over her right arm. She closed her eyes, and drifted into a light sleep. After all, Luka was used to sleeping on the street, or better said, just outside in general. If anything or anyone were to get close to her she would probably know. The moon began to peek out from the tree, casting a faint light on Luka. Hopefully Mathias would be able to find her.


	7. Not Everything is How it Seems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh guys. I am so sorry for not updating in a long time. Things have been rough I have been having terrible writers block, and things just caught up with me oops. But wow so far I have 166 hits I'm so happy that people actually like this :) so yes, please forgive me for not updating sooner from now on I'll try to update every 2-4 days max. And Thanks again for putting up with my crappy writing and terrible updates

Mathias kept nervously glancing at his phone. It became a habit since the past 10 minutes, or ever since Luka hung up on him. He figured her phone died. Either way, he kept turning the screen on to check if he had any missed calls.

For a while, Mathias went around asking people on the street if they had seen a girl with pale blonde hair-about halfway down her back-a black colored cardigan with a white undershirt, jeans and black shoes. With a little golden pin holding one side of her hair back, and a little curly piece of hair sticking out from the side. Most of the people he interrogated declined, saying they haven't seen anyone of the sort at all. Some knew who she was, but also said they hadn't seen her that day.

 Mathias would sigh under his breath and say 'thanks anyways.' And then proceed to another person who seemed nice.

Soon he became tired and decided to take a break. He walked over to a bench on the sidewalk and slumped down. He bent over and buried his face into his hands. He had noticed another man sitting beside him, but payed no attention to him. Suddenly, he spoke up.

"Are you alright there, buddy?" He asked. Mathias lifted his face from his hands.

"Yeah, I'm all good. Thanks." He responded.

"No problem." The man said.  Mathias decided to take his chances with him, and ask about Luka.

"Hey, um you haven't by any chance seen a girl of maybe 21 years old, long blonde hair with a black cardigan? She also had jeans and a white t-shirt." 

The man concentrated for a few seconds, then said: "Did she have a little golden pin on one side of her hair, and a loose curly strand?" 

"Yes! Yes that's exactly who I'm talking about!" Mathias exclaimed. "Did you see where she went?" 

"Yeah I saw her run, heading in that direction." He pointed to his right.

 Mathias quickly stood up. "Thank you so much sir." He said.

"Yep no problem. I hope yeh find her." He replied back. Mathias smiled. "I do too."

 He then began to sprint down the direction the man had told him Luka went. A new spark of hope had ignited in Mathias’s mind. Maybe, just maybe he would find Luka

 

 

***

 

Time seemed to slow down. Mathias didn't know how much time passed. He didn't really want to know. All he cared about at the moment was to find Luka.

He finally stopped running and sat down against a metal fence. It was dark and cold, and he just wanted to be home with Luka. God, why did Mathias have to do that? Why was he such an idiot? All he could think about was that moment their lips touched and the warm of her body... No Mathias was getting carried away. He couldn't fawn over her too much, it's not healthy. He wished he could have just _waited._ Things happened to quick and it wasn't alright, especially for her. Mathias was selfish.

He finally got up and began to roam around the dark area he had stopped in. The moon cast a faint silvery light, not really helping but it was still something

A wave of sadness engulfed Mathias. All he would think about was Luka and everything about her. It wasn’t right to him. No one should really be _that_ obsessed with a person. Ugh. He should really stop thinking about these things, all he was doing was hurting himself even more. 

Just then, the sound of a twig snapping broke his concentration. He quickly turned around, fixing his gaze at the place he assumed the sound came from. He soon realized it was just a squirrel. It hopped along the dark metal fence, probably going home to its own little family. Of course, that made Mathias even sadder.

He continued to walk along the sidewalk when something caught his attention. A shadow swooshed along the dimly lit pavement. It looked vaguely like a man… 

Mathias, being as curious as he is, decided to follow the shadow. Quietly as a cat, he crept in the direction it went in. The shadow moved fast, almost making Mathias lose his way. After a few minutes of being completely silent, he accidently stepped on an old leaf. The shadow paused. 

“Crap.” Mathias muttered under his breath. He heard footsteps behind him. Just then, Mathias felt something hit his back. He fell to the ground, pain then exploding from his lower back. His first instinct was to cover his head and neck. Sure enough, something, or rather someone kicked his hand, right where the back of his head was. He anticipated where the next blow would hit, so he tried his hardest to dodge it. He rolled as fast as he could to the right while bearing the pain his back was emitting. He felt a gust of air, realizing that his instincts were right. He then began to crawl forwards, hoping that the person, or maybe even people wouldn’t notice. 

Something grabbed his hair and yanked his head backwards. The pale silver moonlight revealed a hooded man. Mathias stifled a gasp. He felt like he knew this person, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it… 

The man.

It was the man that had been stalking Luka. Anger swelled inside of Mathias; just enough that the adrenaline dulled out the pain in his back. He quickly stood up with all his strength, taking the man by surprise. He twisted his body to the side, basically throwing the guy to His right. The stranger then grasped Mathias's arm to avoid being hit by the fence. No matter what Mathias did, the man seemed to withhold his grip. Mathias gave up trying to stall him. _Listen buddy I have a person to go find. I don’t need idiots like you getting in my way._ He thought to himself. 

Mathias took the initiative to pull back his right arm, and punch straight into the gut of the guy. The force was so great, he let go of Mathias’s arm and crumpled to the floor. 

 _That’s how you do it._ Mathias thought. He hated being violent; it was probably the last thing he would do. But unfortunately, the situation called for it. He then bent over and grabbed the guy by the shoulders and hauled him up. His head lolled back, and his body was limp.

 _I probably knocked him out…_ He had begun to think. 

Suddenly, the man’s arm swung forward and punched Mathias straight in the face, surely leaving a large bruise. He staggered backwards, almost tripping over himself. The man regained his balance and then began to sprint towards the direction Mathias was going in.

Mathias grabbed hold onto the metal fence and tried to focus his eyes on the moving guy. He was too worn out to move, so all he could do is think a single thought and hoped for the best. But he knew that probably wouldn’t happen. Not for a long shot


	8. Why Now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy, finals. Amiright? Sorry for not posting sooner, school is crazy. Well, here you have it folks, another crappy chapter :) Enjoy *insert thumbs up emoji symbol*

_Suddenly a person appeared behind the tree. They crept over to where a girl was sleeping. She appeared to be young and beautiful. Not meant to be sleeping out on the streets. The figure loomed over her sound body, looking to see if they were the right person. The person noticed a glint of light coming from one side of the girl's head. They swept aside the piece of hair obscuring the source. Sure enough, a small gold cross shaped pin neatly held back one side of her hair. This was the girl the person was looking for. The person flashed a smile, finally. The person began to slowly get closer to the girl, hoping not to startle her senses-_

Luka sat bolt upright and let out a loud gasp. She then began to feel dizzy and almost fell back and hit her head on the tree trunk. That was by far the creepiest dream Luka ever had. But, as they say: dreams are either your greatest desire or your greatest fear. And in this case, this was probably Luka's fear.

The breeze returned, rustling the branches above. The moon had shifted slightly, so the light hit elsewhere.

"Hey-" a voice came from the other side of the tree. Luka froze with terror. She hadn't heard a thing before, not even footsteps. She suddenly remembered her dream.

A dark hooded figure peered out from the thick tree trunk. They began to slowly walk over to her.

"Mathias...?" She said, barely audible.

"No not Mathias. It's me. You should remember." The voice said. Then it suddenly struck her.

"W-wait…” She stuttered. Panic overwhelmed her, causing her limbs to be still as stone. The person came closer, and closer to Luka. They crouched down in order to be face to face. The person then pulled their hood back, revealing a pale, young man. Their hair was a sandy blond color, looking like it had been swept up in the front. They had icy blue eyes, a thin mouth and a small nose.

“Levi…?” She questioned. He kept his gaze focused on her. She wanted to yell for someone, or just run away. But she knew that wouldn’t happen because, well, it was probably really late at night and no one was around.

“Wh- no, what? How did you find me?” she asked. Levi turned his head around and seemed to be checking behind him.

“It’s been, oh well I don’t know, four years since we’ve talked? I think it’s time we do.” He said quietly. Luka didn’t know whether to trust him or not. She soon made up her mind.

“Why.” She said rather forcefully. “Four years isn’t enough for you? Four years of constant, constant _stalking_? Do you really think that I would just _let it go_ , only because a few stupid years have passed?!”

“I think what I did was fair, you were being an idiot.” He said flatly. “Listen I still love you, but that’s not why I’m here…”

“I’m here because your parents asked me to come.”

Luka gasped under her breath. Why would her parents ask him to come get her? Things just weren’t making sense. Her connection with her parents was a bit… _iffy._ And did they really think Levi was a good idea?

“Why the hell would they want me?” she hissed. Levi remained silent. “And why did they ask you. Why didn’t they just come themselves?” She tried to maintain a fierce look. Concentration wasn’t easy especially because of the situation she was facing at the moment.

“ _Because._ ” He snapped.

“Stop being vague and tell me.” She said in a hard tone. “They wouldn’t just send you to check up on me, and you already know that. You can go die in a hole for all I care I’ve had enough of thi-“

SMACK.

 Luka’s head hit the tree truck as fast as lightning. Her heart beat momentarily went up. Black spots danced in her eyes. After a few seconds she was able to sit up again and face Levi. She brought her hand up to feel her face for any bruises or warm spots. Unfortunately, her right cheek felt hot and swollen.

_He did it again. He hit me and I couldn’t defend myself._ She thought.

“Why. Why do you do this to me?” The words barely escaped her.

“You need to learn your place. You don’t talk back to me; you know that already.” He said in a deadly calm tone. She looked down. The only thing that occurred in her mind was to run. But she knew that it wouldn’t do anything. He would just find her again. He would catch up and continue to harm her. She couldn’t fight him. For one, she would lose, two she would make it worse than it already was. Plus, she wasn’t a violent person.

She started to slowly creep her hand down, clutching the black cardigan from the right. She began to plan her escape route. Hopefully Levi wouldn’t notice.

“Luka you’re going to come with me and that’s final.” He said. He began to extend an arm towards her. Right at that moment, Luka burst up from her spot and tore down through the little park, clutching her cardigan against her chest. She didn’t care if Levi was right behind her, she _had_ to keep going. It didn’t matter if she didn’t know where she was going. That one surge of adrenaline seemed to help dull out the pain she would have gotten already from her legs.

Time seemed to slow down as she kept running. She felt invincible, as fast as the wind. Or maybe it was just the adrenaline.

All too soon, she became engulfed in fatigue, and she had to rest. She slowed down to a regular walk. Luka noticed that the scenery was still the same, though she knew that she was long gone from where Levi was.

_I guess this park isn’t as small as I thought it was._ She thought. She found another tree, slumped down and tried to regulate her breathing. It was too cold outside, so her throat began to burn. She coughed a few times. The burning sensation stayed for a little while. What was she going to do now? And, oh god Mathias. All the stress was making her just want to rip her hair out.

_I made a stupid mistake. Why do I do these things to myself? Honestly I don’t even know anymore._ She thought sadly. She then gazed out over the horizon of the large pond. Luka figured it was probably a lake because it was way too big to be a pond. Thoughts began to overwhelm her.

_Mathias, you better be alright…_


End file.
